


All Time High

by colazitron



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction meet The Wanted at an official event of sorts. Nathan is being bitchy to Harry, who finally snaps. Somehow this leads to sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Time High

**All Time High**

It was some sort of party event thing that they were supposed to show up at now that their single was due to be released in a couple of weeks. Simon had told them in no uncertain terms that this was work and that they were not allowed to indulge in or even just imbibe alcohol, _especially you, Harry, because you know the press would have a field day with that._ Louis was turning twenty in half a year and Simon couldn’t find it in him to actually forbid him to drink, but Louis had slung his arm around Harry’s shoulders and grinned “solidarity, bro” and so they were all painstakingly sober. Well, Harry didn’t really know if making pointless small talk with smarmy music industry bastards (really, how are there so many of them?) was better when you were slightly drunk, but he guessed it couldn’t really be worse.

There was also the fact that they had had to smile at and chat with The Wanted at the beginning of the party, giving various photographers the possibility to get a few “candid” shots of them getting along, because their fans had been tearing each other apart. Apparently The Wanted were going for the summer single as well and even though theirs had been released a couple of days ago and done really well, One Direction’s was scheduled to come out in a fortnight and their respective fans seemed to have taken this as some sort of cry to war. Harry was a bit amused by their fans defending something they’d never heard before, but he guessed that was what you got for building a loyal fan base for almost a year; a really loyal fan base.

At the moment he and Louis were taking a little break, sitting at the bar, each nursing a coke and giggling away at something that Harry had forgotten about by then. Harry’s hair was starting to stick to his forehead a little and he really didn’t like how sweaty he got underneath it but he’d never cut it off. Especially not short enough to not get sweaty and everything else would’ve just been a waste of precious curls. Someone bumped into his back and almost made him spill a bit of his drink over himself and he turned around with a frown to make the person apologize and then noticed it was the tiny one from The Wanted. N-something. Nathan. So he forced a smile and turned back around to Louis, who was still grinning at him.

There must have been something on Harry’s face that prompted the grin to melt away and make place for a sort of indulgently fond smile. Louis reached forward and pushed Harry’s fringe to the side a bit before sliding off the bar stool.

“Be back in a sec, yeah?” he said and gave Harry’s thigh a reassuring squeeze just above the knee before he sauntered off through the crowds. In search of the loo, Harry assumed.

Behind him, Harry heard a derisive snort.

“Problem?” he asked sweetly, turning around to face Nathan before he could convince himself this was a bad idea. A very bad idea even. He was sure of that the moment he’d said it, but he couldn’t exactly take it back anymore.

Nathan had annoyed him the moment they had shook hands and sat down opposite from each other without Harry knowing what exactly it was about the other boy that threw him off so completely. He wasn’t terrible looking (his hair was a bit similar to Louis’ even, only shorter) and he’d listened to a couple of Wanted tracks and had had to concede that he had an alright voice. Not the kind that could compare to Harry’s, simply because it was quite different, but he was definitely a good singer. And Harry didn’t begrudge him that or anything. He quite liked that One Direction weren’t the only vocally strong boy band the country had to offer, otherwise who were they supposed to measure themselves against? But there was something in Nathan’s attitude, in the way he smiled just a tad icily, in the way his eyes lingered a little too long on the arm that Louis had thrown along the back of the couch and thus around Harry that irked him.

“No,” Nathan said, somehow managing to look up to Harry (the poor lad really was rather short) and down his nose at him the same time.

“Just wondering if your boyfriend always asks your permission before he leaves your side for a couple of minutes.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. It was quite obvious from the little smirk that pulled at Nathan’s lips that he didn’t really think Louis was Harry’s boyfriend, that this wasn’t a simple matter of raising a wondering eyebrow and going “we’re not dating, he has a girlfriend”. Nathan only wanted to provoke him and had instinctively realized that the easiest way to do that was to drag Louis into it.

“Two things,” Harry replied, carefully keeping the annoyance out of his voice. “He’s not my boyfriend and he doesn’t need to ask my permission to do anything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Nathan said, laying an affected hand over where his heart supposedly sat. “Did I hit a nerve? I didn’t think you were pining.”

“Man, what is your problem?” Harry asked and cast a glance around the room, trying to spot any of the other guys that he could silently ask to come to his rescue. Liam was deep in conversation, Niall was flirting and Harry couldn’t even find Zayn.

“You and your homo selling tactics are my problem. The way you’re always all over each other just to sell more records? It’s disgusting,” Nathan sneered and glared at Harry.

There was so much in that statement that made the hair at the back of Harry’s neck stand on end that he didn’t even know where to start.

“Are you some sort of homophobic jerk?” was what came out of his mouth.

“Are you some sort of corporate sell-out?” Nathan asked back.

“What?” Harry asked, completely bewildered. “That doesn’t even make sense! If you have a problem with me, just tell me or leave me the hell alone, because this is bloody ridiculous.”

Nathan sneered at him, but took his drink in hand and left. Harry stared after him with a heavy frown on his face, wondering how much it would hurt their image if he told someone how much of a prick he thought Nathan was.

“Why the frowny face?” Louis asked, sidling up next to him and curling an arm around Harry’s waist, laying his head on his shoulder to look at him. Harry almost wanted to lean down just that little bit to kiss Louis’ hair or forehead or nose, just so that Nathan would maybe see and throw up in his mouth a little. But no matter how touchy-feely they were they weren’t usually this when fans weren’t directly or not at all involved. Having a “candid” picture of their snuggling taken would make it look like they were hiding it and that would lead to all sorts of uncomfortable questions, especially for Hannah who really didn’t deserve that. She was a little bit too good to be true, or to be dating Louis at least, Harry sometimes thought, not unkindly of course.

“Just that Nathan guy’s being a jerk,” he sighed and turned back to the bar and his coke, slipping out of Louis’ grasp. Louis actually laughed a little at that.

“He’s just jealous,” he dismissed it and then added with a little smirk, “and probably has a crush on you.”

“You’re insane,” Harry decided, draining the glass and staring at the liquor bottles behind the bar longingly.

“No, I’m being totally serious,” Louis said, climbing up onto the bar stool he had previously occupied and signaling something to the bar tender that Harry didn’t bother trying to decipher. “I just talked to the one with almost no hair… Max? And he apologized for Nathan being a little cold before and told me that he just lost to you in a ‘hottest 20 under 20’ contest or something and is being childish about it.”

Harry stared at Louis a little, trying to figure out if he was joking. Louis apparently caught on and shook his head, laughing.

“I’m not joking! Some magazine had an online poll. You came first, Nathan came second and I think Liam came third. As for the crush, well…” he nodded thanks at the bar tender when he set two glasses of what seemed to be more coke in front of him and pushed one glass over to Harry. “The way he looked at you all guarded and a little angry? He’s totally turned on by you and doesn’t know what to do with that.”

“Nope. You’re still insane,” Harry said, but couldn’t help but grin, when Louis raised his glass in a salute. Taking a sip from the drink, he immediately recognized the warmth of definitely not just coke and lifted an intrigued eye brow at his friend. Louis winked at him.

“If Simon finds out, I’m dead. So behave yourself if you don’t want to wake up without a best mate one morning,” he clarified and then took another sip of the vodka coke.

“Don’t I always?” Harry grinned and savored the way the warmth of the alcohol spread in his tummy. This was ridiculously little anyway and there was absolutely no way to get drunk off it. Louis snorted a little into his drink and shook his head with obvious amusement.

“Seriously, though, just forget Nathan and ignore him if you run into him again,” Louis said and Harry nodded along. That was exactly what he had planned to do, after all.

“Can we talk about something else?” he asked and was answered with a laugh and a prompt change of topic.

 

The rest of the evening passed quickly and enjoyably enough. At some point they broke their conversation up to get back to mingling and being public as they were expected to and Harry steered clear of Nathan, hoping he wasn’t too obvious in what he was doing. An hour or so later, Harry caught Louis’ eye over the crowd and the older boy jerked his head subtly in the direction of the exit. Harry gave a short nod and wrapped up the conversation he was having with… some studio exec. He strolled towards Louis, who tore himself away from his own conversation and saw Zayn doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

“I’ll be right out, I just need the men’s room real quick,” he murmured to Louis and clapped a hand on his shoulder, as he passed him slowly.

“Alright. We’ll wait in the foyer,” Louis nodded and made his way through the crowd to go collect the rest of the band. Harry slipped through the mass of people, throwing smiles in recognition at some people he thought he should probably know but couldn’t recall having met or talked to and breathed a little sigh of relief as he stepped into the deserted corridor leading to the loo. He liked these social events well enough, he had absolutely no trouble engaging people in shallow small talk and being charming, but he always forgot how exhausting they could actually be.

Stepping into the men’s room and in front of the urinals, he let his thoughts wander to their schedule for the next days. There was the radio interview tomorrow and the photo shoot. Pulling the zipper down and his penis out, he closed his eyes for a moment and let the relief in his bladder calm him. There were a couple of interviews to be recorded over the next few days and then blissful four days of absolutely nothing before launching their single. The thought still brought a giddy smile to his lips and he shook the residual liquid off before putting himself away and zipping back up, just as a stall behind him opened. Opening his eyes back up as he stepped in front of the basin, his gaze locked with the guy stepping up beside him over the mirror.

Of course it had to be Nathan.

He somehow managed to hold in a groan, but didn’t even try for a courteous smile. He had absolutely no intention of being nice to the tosser. It seemed that Nathan had similar ideas, as he resolutely did not look at Harry after their initial eye contact. A few seconds passed in icy silence and Harry almost let his shoulders sag in relief as he dried his hands off and tossed the paper towel into the bin, but then Nathan’s voice quietly sliced the air.

“Better make sure you got all of that,” he scoffed and made a vague gesture in the direction of Harry’s groin.

“Maybe you should check for me, since you seem to be so pre-occupied with my dick,” Harry growled back, feeling his blood boil and wishing one of the lads were here to steer him out of the room and away from this… whatever it was, because his last nerve had just snapped.

“You wish. Like I’d ever want to be anywhere near that thing. Who knows where that’s been,” the smaller boy replied, a hefty note of arrogance in his voice and just a tint of red on his cheeks. His hands clenched the paper towel a little too hard and Harry drank the sight in with vicious thirst because he suddenly got that Louis’ hunch had been _right_. The bloody wanker did have a crush on him and he was taking it out on Harry.

“Oh yeah?” Harry grinned, feeling the smirk tug at his lips with satisfaction. He knew very well what he could do with his dimples and eyes and curls and general appearance – he’d been told often enough in the last year. He didn’t miss the way Nathan’s eyes flitted over his face and followed the movement of his hair when he tossed it out of his face like it was falling into his eyes.

“I think you’re a liar,” he continued and reached out quickly – Nathan flinched and Harry found a sick satisfaction in the involuntary movement; like he would seriously _punch_ him – and grabbed the collar of Nathan’s shirt, pulling him in and turning him around, so he was pressed up against the sink by Harry’s body. He was absurdly grateful for his latest growth spurt that allowed him to loom over the other boy.

“You really, really want to be very close to my privates, don’t you?” Nathan was staring at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, his whole expression painting a picture of shock, save for the red that refused to leave his cheeks. Harry pushed a thigh in between Nathan’s legs and very deliberately pressed forward, feeling the swelling hardness against his leg. Blood rushed in his ear and somehow he was aware that Louis and the others were probably already waiting for him, but right now this addictive surge of power and triumph cursed through his veins and he couldn’t for the life of him step away.

Nathan seemed to get his wits back together when Harry rubbed his thigh into his crotch again and spat in his face. Harry stopped in his movement, shocked, but didn’t step back. Nathan didn’t try to break free. Very slowly Harry lifted a hand and wiped the saliva off his cheek, wiping his fingers on Nathan’s jacket. For a moment they just stared at each other; then Harry grabbed the other boy with both hands and whirled him around, pushing him inside one of the stalls and locking the door behind them, before pushing him into it face first.

“That wasn’t very nice, was it,” he growled into Nathan’s ear, pushing his body into Nathan’s back. He held his hands behind his back in one of his own, while his other snaked in between the other boy’s body and the door, groping the erection he sported through his jeans.

“And here I was going to offer to take care of this for you,” he whispered and gave a not too gentle squeeze that made Nathan shudder.

“Because this is for me, isn’t it? This is why you’ve been such a shit to me. It’s because I turn you on, right?” he demanded. Nathan squeezed his eyes shut as his cheeks burned even redder. Harry pushed in closer and hissed in his ear.

“Right?”

Nathan answered with a nod this time.

“I’d better take responsibility for it then,” Harry mused, contradicting his words by taking his hand off the other boy’s crotch and grabbing onto his hip.

“D’you want that, Nathan, yeah? D’you want me to pull down your trousers and jack you off?”

Nathan bit his lip, a whimper getting stuck in his throat and nodded again. Harry smirked. This was ridiculously easy.

“Well? Do you?” he repeated and watched as Nathan pulled his lips apart and gasped for breath before answering. Quietly, because while they were alone in here right now, they still didn’t want to risk drawing any sort of potential attention.

“Yes, I – ” he stopped himself short and squeezed his eyes shut before going on.

“I want that. I want… I, I want…” he babbled and Harry rewarded him with a sharp nip on his ear lobe for the trouble.

“Good boy,” he whispered and trailed his hand back down to the front of Nathan’s jeans to one-handedly open the belt buckle and the trousers the belt was holding up. Pushing them down roughly, he shoved his hand inside and felt a part of him recoil at the feel of the warm, hard flesh he found. Boys really didn’t do it for him then. Or at least this boy didn’t. Not like this. But he still felt that same feeling of having beaten the other boy at something, something worthy and so pulled the erection out of its cotton confinement. Some humanitarian part of him decided that (even just accidentally) pushing Nathan’s dick into the door of a public bathroom was probably painful and extremely unsanitary, so he let go of him only to grab his hips and spin him around, slamming his back against the door.

Nathan’s pupils were blown and his lips were shiny because he kept licking them. He looked at Harry with a mixture of arousal and shame and resentment and Harry felt a brief connection with the boy. The resentment and the shame at least he could understand. He was somehow glad that his dick remained mostly uninterested in the proceedings, especially when Nathan’s eyes scanned over his body and took in the distinct lack of bulge in his trousers, bringing another flush to his cheeks. He reached out to touch Harry, but Harry caught his wrists and pinned them up against the door next to his head.

“Keep them there if you don’t want me to leave,” he instructed and then took a step back to see what Nathan would do. He just stayed in exactly the position Harry had put him in. That, Harry had to admit, was sort of hot. He nodded his approval and then held a palm up to Nathan’s mouth.

“Lick,” he commanded and watched as the other boy didn’t hesitate for more than a second or two, before opening his mouth and running his tongue all over Harry’s hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth when Harry let him. Nathan’s eyes flitted shut for a moment and Harry withdrew his fingers, fascinated by the reaction.

He grabbed Nathan’s erection in his wet hand and began to slowly jack him off. The angle was awkward – hell, the entire situation was awkward – but it definitely seemed to be working for Nathan. He gnawed on his lip and Harry could see his hands clench and unclench and sometimes his arms twitched like he wanted to move them, but he seemed to have taken Harry’s warning to heart, because they stayed where they were. Harry found his head ringing a little with the unusual power he suddenly had.

Pushing a hand up under Nathan’s shirt, he traced his ribs for a moment, before finding a nipple and twisting it, watching the other boy’s body jerk in reaction. Neither of them made a sound, the only noise being that of Harry’s wet hand on Nathan’s skin, though it was obviously difficult for Nathan, who kept biting his lips and shaking his head like he was trying to remind himself to keep quiet, don’t make a sound, don’t make a sound.

Then suddenly the door to the rest room swung open and voices drifted in. Louis’ and Niall’s voices to be precise. Both Harry and Nathan froze, their eyes locked on each other.

“Harry?” Niall called. There were a few steps as the two lads came into the rest room and then a soft thumping sound. Harry guessed that Louis had just clapped Niall on the shoulder.

“Guess he’s not here,” Louis said.

“But we’ve looked everywhere!” Niall protested.

“Maybe we’ve missed him and he’s waiting for us out in the foyer right now. Let’s go back and wait another five minutes or so, we can still raise the alarm then,” Louis suggested calmly and somehow Harry knew in that moment that Louis knew he was in here. Nathan still stared at him, his eyes wide, his lips pressed together almost frantically, nostrils wide to catch enough breath and Harry just had to squeeze his dick. Nathan’s eyes fell shut and he seemed to hold his breath, but he didn’t protest and he didn’t squirm away, so Harry did it again as Niall grumbled agreement and the two boys left the room.

Harry leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Nathan’s jaw right as he made a particularly vicious twist with his hand and felt Nathan come over his hand and his own stomach. He stepped back immediately, pushing Nathan’s dick upward so that he wouldn’t hit any of Harry’s clothes and stared at the boy in front of him who looked like he would start to shake any moment.

Nathan lowered his hands slowly, like he still wasn’t sure it was okay for him to do that and Harry quickly reached for a roll of toilet paper, tearing some of it off to clean his hand with and thrusting the rest into Nathan’s hands. They cleaned themselves up in silence and when Nathan smoothed down his jacket, Harry somehow found himself reaching out and setting his collar straight. Nathan looked up at him, clearly surprised and Harry snatched his hand back like burned.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly and wasn’t really talking about the collar.

“It’s okay,” Nathan shrugged, clearly understanding the meaning in between the lines. “I could have stopped you.”

Harry nodded agreement.

“I just didn’t want to,” Nathan confessed and ran a hand through his hair. Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Look, I’m not really…” Harry felt the need to explain, but trailed off, not exactly sure what he wasn’t really. Gay? No, not really. The type to jerk random people off in public bathroom stalls? Not really that either.

“Yeah, I kind of got that,” Nathan replied, his gaze lingering on Harry’s still unaffected middle. Harry willed himself not to blush.

“Just… don’t be such an ass to the next guy,” Harry shrugged and Nathan nodded. For a moment they looked at each other in silence. Then Nathan turned around, unlocked the door and strode out without looking back. Harry went over to the basins and washed his hands again, splashing a bit of cold water in his face, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Then he quickly left the men’s room behind, striding through the crowd into the foyer, where the other four were waiting for him.

“Where’ve you been, Harry?” Niall greeted him, Zayn and Liam just raising interested eyebrows, while the sort of non-descript smile on Louis’ face confirmed that he had somehow known that Harry was in that bathroom.

“Looking for you guys,” Harry replied and slung an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “Ready to leave yet?” he grinned, sounding more cheeky to his own ears then he felt. Louis played along, his own arm coming around Harry’s waist.

“See, I told you, we probably passed each other at some point,” he said to Niall and the five of them began to walk towards the door, swapping stories of the parts of the evening they had spent away from each other. Louis kept as silent as Harry and shot him an inquisitive look.

“When we’re back home, alright?” Harry murmured and Louis gave a short nod, before redirecting his attention to the story Liam was telling. Harry squeezed Louis’ shoulder in gratitude and buried the other hand in his pocket, taking a deep breath and letting go of the evening as his four friends’ laughter washed over him.

**The End**


End file.
